Rickard Ryswell
' Rickard Ryswell' is the son of Rodrik, and Telly Ryswell making him a member of House Ryswell. As a young boy Rickard Ryswell was close to his father Rodrik of whom knew this was his second son, and he planned from the earliest days to have Rickard become the Lord of a small castle south of Stoneyshore, and he worked hard to make Rickard, and his heir Roger close friends and brothers. Rickard's loyalty to his brother came through when he volunteered to become the hostage at the Dreadfort, and saved his brother Roger of whom was getting married, from having to do the deed. Rickard Ryswell would join the army of the Dreadfort as it moved into the Divine Lands and would take part in the two battles there including the eventual retreat where he was commanded to return to the Dreadfort to continue his role as a hostage and he did this fearing for his family. Dynia would accompany her aunt to the Dreadfort alongside a small force of House Ryswell in order to try and get Rickard Ryswell back from his hostage role but when they arrived they would be a part of the Dreadfort court Massacre with Dynia and Rickard surviving after Mark Ryswell hid them away and they would be taken in by Veseryan Ongrill. History Early History As a young boy Rickard Ryswell was close to his father Rodrik of whom knew this was his second son, and he planned from the earliest days to have Rickard become the Lord of a small castle south of Stoneyshore, and he worked hard to make Rickard, and his heir Roger close friends and brothers. Rickard's loyalty to his brother came through when he volunteered to become the hostage at the Dreadfort, and saved his brother Roger of whom was getting married, from having to do the deed. 'First Bolten-Lucerne War' Main Article : First Bolten-Lucerne War :'' "The Kingdom of Bolten was the first time we were ever met agressively by an oponent, and at first we were shocked at their actions. I determined quickly that they had to be stopped at any cost, and this led to our promise to defend our two major allies in the region, and a massive influx of our troops into the region."'' :-William Lovie III. With the taking of Westbrige the region of Bolten became more interested in its own growth and in particular they really wanted to get the Lucernian army involved in pitch battles which they had the numbers to survive. In order to do this they begin threatening several allies of Lucerne in western Westros in the form of Koenisburg, and the town of Jeutenburg. While these threats rancheted up the Kingdom of Lucerne did exactly what the Boltens hoped they would do when they brought huge forces to bear on the defences of the Westros river crossing of Levin. The Lucernians also made it known that any action taken against their allies in Koenisburg, or Jeutenburg would be deemed a decleration of war against Lucerne itself. This promice to defend meant a lot to the two towns, and most believed that with that the conflict would be ended before any blood was spilled. This idea changed quickly when the Kingdom of Bolten sacked Jeutenburg in a massive siege that took place in the guise of a peace mission. Family Members Relationships Category:House Ryswell Category:People Category:Human Category:Goth